Does Your Mother Know?
by Acid Jazz Singer
Summary: Jo/Zane, Lucas/Zoe. Turn about is fair play, right? Not as far as Jo was concerned, though Lucas was determined enough for the both of them it seemed...Becasue I just can't deal with the Zoe/Zane thing, it's just too creepy.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is entirely ABBA's fault, really it is. I was listening to the song "Does Your Mother Know" from the _Mamma Mia_ soundtrack and I was thinking that it would suit Zane and Zoe. Then I was wondering what would happen if Lucas came back to Eureka, and how (potentially) he and Jo could figure a way out to get their respective people back, and _then_ I put the two thoughts together and got this lovely little monster. **

**It will be a Jo/Zane story, as well as a Zoe/Lucas, but there will be a little bit of Zane/Zoe (as much as it revolts me) in order to move the story along. **

**Full Summary:  
When Lucas decides the only way to get Zoe back is by making her jealous Jo suddenly finds herself in an awkward position as the young scientist has decided that _she_ would be the best canidate for the job...and he won't take no for an answer either. Meanwhile Lucas' extra attention to Jo has Zane on edge for reasons he can't completely understand.**

**I do not, nor will I ever own EUReKA.**

* * *

"There is a visitor at the door."

It was the beginning of the end, really, that simple little announcement. Not that anyone inside the bunker was aware of that at the time of course.

Carter took a swig of his beer, pausing on his way to the couch at the sound of Sarah's voice, and looked towards the steel plated door in question. Furrowing his brow in confusion he cast a glance over his shoulder towards Zoe, she gave him a shrug. "Maybe it's for Jo?" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the stairs, Jo hadn't even bothered to say hello as she trudged upstairs. Considering she had been coated from head to toe in slime and gunk, Jack didn't blame her for skipping the pleasantries in her quest for cleanliness. Had he had a day as bad as hers (and he had) he would be (and had been) just as cranky.

Setting his beer down on the coffee table he wandered over to the door, pressing the button so that that the screen by the door flickered to life, allowing him to see who had stopped by. "Uh...Zoe, I think it's for you..." He stepped back, nodding his head towards the image of Lucas nervously fidgeting outside. Honestly Jack was glad to see the boy, Lucas was a good kid despite Carter's paranoid suspicion and constant checking in while he and Zoe had been dating. And it was much easier to intimidate Lucas into good behavior than it was Zane who, quite frankly, only seemed to take the threats as encouragement.

At the sight of her former beau Zoe gave her father an accusing look. "Dad..." She crossed her arms in annoyance as she walked over, her blue eyes already narrowing in annoyance. The sheriff held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me." He took a step back, preparing to leave the two to their privacy once Lucas came inside, "I had nothing to do with this." He tapped the button to open the door as he turned and walked back over to his beer. Behind him he heard the slow hiss of the door unsealing smoothly.

As Lucas came into view the younger Carter shifted awkwardly, trying her best to offer him a small smile. "Hey, Lucas." Carter watched as Lucas blinked in surprise at seeing Zoe, apparently not expecting to see her standing on the other side of the door, and looked past her for a moment nervously.

"Oh, Zoe...hey. I was just-"

"I haven't changed my mind." Jack winced in sympathy at his daughter's abrupt interruption, and even more as he remembered all his own painful breakup conversations as a teen. Zoe moved from foot to foot, one hand moving up to play with her hair as she spoke. Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets, avoiding her gaze steadily. "So there's no point in you trying to convince me, I've thought it all out and I know it hurts but I can't help what I'm feeling..."

The boy nodded his head, looking hurt nonetheless. "I know...I..." He looked up at her carefully, swallowing. "I'm actually here to see Jo..." Carter snapped his head up towards the two teens in surprise, his brows jumping up towards his hairline. "Is she home?" Zoe stood rigidly, frozen in place by his words, she looked anything but happy. Lucas shifted, standing a little taller as if he had been emboldened by her reaction. Carter could tell the young scientist was trying to play it cool under the gaze of his ex-girlfriend. "I have some things I need to talk to her about."

Zoe's mouth opened a fraction in surprise, before she snapped it closed. Somehow she managed to force a far from convincing smile onto her face around her tightly clenched jaw, jerking her head in a vaguely nod-like gesture. "Right...of course." She stood back, motioning Lucas in with a wide gesture as she turned and headed towards the kitchen with an angry flurish. "_JO!_ You have a visitor!" Jack winced as his daughter's voice rose and filled the house at an almost piercing decibel. As he turned to face Lucas, Jack was certain that even Sarah had a headache from the shouting.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zoe was glaring daggers at her from the kitchen, as if somehow _she_ had anything to do with the insanity that had just fallen in their laps, while Carter stood uselessly to the side in a state somewhere between amused and bewildered. Tugging her robe around herself a little tighter she opened her mouth, failing at finding the right words, and shut it again uselessly. Her hair had partially dried in the time it had taken her to locate her robe and come downstairs and was stiff and uncomfortable as it laid against the skin at the back of her neck uncombed.

"Hey Jo." The teen offered her a smooth (at least she was pretty sure that's what he was aiming for) smile and tried to strike some sort of pose. "Can we...uh talk?" Lucas was probably wearing what he considered to be his best outfit, a pair of wrinkled black slacks that he was perhaps two inches too tall for, a nauseating colored button up shirt half undone with the sleeves pushed up awkwardly around his elbows, and (what was probably the best cared for thing on his person) his prized orange Converse All Stars. He had even attempted to wrangle his curly hair and forced it to remain in place with what was probably a borderline illegal amount of hair gel. He glanced between the two Carters, shifting from foot to foot, before looking back at her. "In, uh, in private?"

She blinked at him, still trying to figure out _why_ Lucas of all people had come to visit her at six at night dressed the same way he had when he had tried to impress Jack for the first time. Carter could only offer her a helpless half shrug when she looked to him for answers and she sighed tiredly in defeat before nodding her head to the boy. "Alright...I have _nothing_ to do with my night anyway..." Turning, she headed for the little used office just off of the living room and tried to ignore the sound of Zoe slamming pots and pans around behind her. Lucas followed her closely, avoiding the sheriff's gaze as he scuttled past. As he entered the room she pushed the door close and turned, arms crossing before her to make sure her robe didn't slip. "So what did you want to talk about? I can't help you with Zoe, if that's what you want." She had tried, really she had, once she had found out _who_ her young friend's new guy was (and after she had managed to get a hold of herself) to talk some sense into the girl. She'd been told to stay out of it and that she didn't know what she was talking about. Jack had his hands full trying to keep her from slapping the younger Carter after _that_ fun little chat.

Lucas shook his head, moving his hands from place to place uncertainly. "No I..." He scratched at the back of his head. "I was actually wondering if...well, if you wanted to go out sometime?" Jo stared at him for a long, long moment. Her mouth opened and shut silently, completely stunned by his question. He couldn't be serious. There was no way. "I mean, I really like you. You're smart and funny," He held his hands up making vague motions of her figure enthusiastically. "And not to mention that you're _smokin'_ h-"

"_Lucas._" She held a hand up, shaking her head almost violently as she did so. "Lucas...I," Jo gave him a hard look. "Look, I get what you're going through, I've...I've been there." She swallowed thickly as the memories came forward unbidden, trying to ignore the ache in her heart. "But...this won't work. Dating another girl to make Zoe jealous? It's just going to cause trouble."

Lucas' smile fell, a guilty falling onto his face. "But...it _is_ working..." He motioned to the door that she was standing beside. "I mean, look how upset she got just cause I wanted to talk to you!" He gave a manic grin, excited that his theory was apparently working the way he wanted it too. "And you're the perfect person too! I mean, you're Zoe's friend, so that will totally piss her off right? And you and Zane might have a bad history, but he would _hate_ it if you and I were going out."

Lucas gave her an expectant look, as if he expected her to suddenly see the light and gush over the plan. "Lucas..._no_."

"But it's perfect!" She wondered if Jack would mind her shooting the young scientist. He'd probably be upset about the blood staining the carpeting... "Just _think_ about it!"

Jo shook her head again, this time to herself in exasperation. People in Eureka never listened did they? Especially not to something so profoundly simple and life saving as common sense. Huffing she rested her head in her hand for a moment, trying very hard not to do something she would ultimately regret. (The carpet was white and Jack would make her clean up the mess. She had to remember that, because if she did something she would _never_ get it clean.) Taking a steadying breath she stepped forward and grabbed Lucas by the arm (as gently as she could considering her mood), spinning them both around and heading out the door. As she led (dragged) him through the house she noticed that Zoe had disappeared, mercifully sparing the cooking supplies. Jack stood at the foot of the stairs, watching with a barely suppressed smile.

Reaching the front door she pounded on the release button with far more force than was necessary. "So...is this a yes? Because I'm cool with waiting with Sheriff Carter while you get ready..." As the door swung open she gave him a small shove through with an aggravated groan.

"Goodbye Lucas." She crossed her arms before her chest, pressing her lips together in a tight line. From the corner of her eye she could see Jack slowly making his way over to them, his body language radiating with a careful curiosity that spoke of his readiness to grab her should she suddenly go on the attack. It _had_ been a very, _very_ bad day.

Lucas gave her a questioning look, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes, giving a snarled groan of annoyance as the door finally shut in Lucas' face. Throwing her hands up in the air she spun on her heal and stormed towards the kitchen, she _really_ needed a drink after _that_ little conversation. "Something wrong?"

Jack turned his glass in his hand, giving her a look questioning look. Reaching the kitchen she pulled a small glass down before she began to rummage around for the whiskey. Jack was a beer drinker, rarely bothering with anything harder, but after the second week of staying with him and Sarah she had found the need to stock up on something a touch stronger. "Lucas asked me out." His brow furrowed and his eyes widened as he face contorted into his usual "Carter Confused" face. She shook her head as she poured her drink. "Don't ask, you really, _really_ don't want to know."

Cradling her drink close to her chest she leaned against the counter. Taking a long slow sip of her whiskey she thought over the situation that had just fallen into her lap. If Lucas was as determined to go through with his hair brained scheme as she thought he was life was about to get a lot more complicated.

Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm really surprised at the feedback I got from this (in a good way, getting all those reviews was AWESOME!). Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this, I'm going to do my best to get back to everyone who dropped me a line :) I'm actually really excited about this story, when I first started it I was wondering where it was going but now things definitely seem to be falling into place. Though I will admit the last episode gutted me a little with the whole Jo/Zane thing, and I'm _really_ hoping it all gets worked out with a nice happy ending...I don't think I can take it otherwise...**

**As always, reviews are my lifeblood and reviewers are worshiped like gods (or as much as like gods as a broke girl like me can worship...). Any and all concrit will be used to the best of my ability.**

**I do not, nor will I ever, own EUReKA or its characters.**

* * *

"Good morning Jo, nice to see you again." Andy really needed to ease back on the cheerfulness a click or two, considering the night she had had she was liable to shoot him until his far-too-bright smile was blown off his robotic head. Sarah would never forgive her for it and with what the house had on her (and...well everyone in Eureka, Sarah was more of a gossip hound than even Vincent) staying on her good side was a necessity of life...and Jo was not one hundred percent certain that she would survive an attack (a real, violent one such as those seen in her day's as Brad) of such a level.

Glaring at the deputy over of her coffee she curled her fingers a little tighter around the warm porcelain mug, tracing the slightly raised etches of the design. It was a novelty cup, really, something left over from the time Lexi had lived there (she had gotten it for her brother, though he had obviously not appreciated the humor as much as Jo had) and was practically buried in the back of the cupboard. She loved it. It was a piece of normality, an uncommonly personal chunk of the life she had lost in a bunker full of unremarkable shades of white and harsh impersonal lines that were so different from the home she had lost. The fact that the mug had a cartoon badge with bold words beneath reading: _"Grumpy Bastards Club: Platinum Member"_ only served to help improve her bad mood at being dragged from bed. She was anything but a morning person, as Andy would one day find out in the most painful way she could imagine.

"Mmm, get back to me on that." She took a long sip of her coffee and tried to ignore the fact that it was still too hot too hot drink. "It's a little too early for _anything_ to be "good" if you ask me." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter, and rolled her shoulders absently to try and relieve the stiffness in her muscles. Sleep had been elusive, despite the whiskey's best effort, and she had spent the night tossing and turning.

Behind her Carter poured himself a coffee, chuckling at her comment. While not as bad as his deputy, Jack was always in a good mood when he got up (provided that "getting up" didn't involve a phone call in the middle of the night requiring him to deal with a Eureka issue, that was) and found her sour attitude amusing. "Aw come on Jo, it isn't that bad...I mean, you have that hot date tonight to look forward to, right?" There was a bowl of fruit by her elbow and with an absent motion she snatched up an orange and hurled it at his head. While tossing it over her shoulder had skewed her aim slightly, the force was enough that when it hit him in the chest he made a small _ooph _and winced from the impact. "Ow, _harsh_." He kicked the orange away with a foot, apparently having no intention of picking it up himself, and walked over to join her at the counter.

"Baby." She reached out again, this time snatching up an apple. Jack gave her a warning look, that she promptly ignored, and grabbed a banana, shaking it at her threateningly. She rolled her eyes, voice deadpan. "Oh, help, help he's going to _potassium_ me to death." She ignored Jack's indignant look as she took a bite from her apple, shifting her gaze over to where Andy was still standing with his ever present smile. Jack was right, it _was_ too creepy for words. "So has Zoe said anything about last night?"

Jack sighed, returning the banana to its rightful place, his lighthearted expression mellowing. "Not...in so many words..." She looked to the sheriff from the corner of her eye, he sighed. "She acted like she was fine...but she was making her bed like it was on fire so..."

"She's pissed at me." Jo rubbed at her temples tiredly.

Jack nodded, lifting his coffee up to his lips. "Yup, pretty much."

Andy looked confused, his head tilted slightly. "Why is Miss Carter upset with you? Has something happened to disrupt your friendship?"

Jo picked at her apple, "Just a little chaos with her ex." She stood up with a sigh, tossing the fruit in the air and catching it easily. "Which will _hopefully_be resolved soon so I can go paintballing in peace."

Carter took a loud slurp of coffee, earning a glare from the Chief of Security, before a look of realization took hold. "I almost forgot that Taggart's was going to be in town." Jack cast an absent glance towards Andy before giving her a curious look. "So...are you and he going to, you know...pick up where you guys left off?"

Jo gave him a blank look for a moment, watching as he motioned a little too wildly and spilled his coffee. Stepping back a bit to avoid the hot beverage, she frowned. Looking somewhat sad as she shook her head. "Tag and I...that's over." She set her coffee down, tugging at her suit jacket to smooth out the wrinkles gained from leaning at such an awkward angle. "I'm not sure what our history in _this_timeline is but..." She sighed, not looking at either the sheriff or the deputy as they looked to her in interest. Andy and Sarah both knew of their little trip through time and both had been easily convinced into keeping their silence. "No, that's...that's all over. Even if he wanted..."

"You still love Zane." Carter set a comforting hand on her shoulder, his expression sympathetic. Jo looked up at him sadly, her other hand reaching up to rest over his. After a moment she let out a shallow breath and Carter, understanding her silent signal, removed his hand after giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"I'm sure that everything will work out fine Jo, it will just take some time." Andy's smile was, perhaps, meant to be comforting, it mostly just looked like a slightly skewed version of his usual haunting grin. She remained unconvinced (as far as Andy was concerned, he had already _gotten_ his happily ever after with Sarah, everything else was just a matter of course) but offered a weak smile none the less.

"Uh...thanks." She looked to Jack, tilting her head slightly. "Thank you." She straightened her shoulders before scooping up her coffee and knocking back the rest of it. "Well I've got to go, there's some sort of project that's being field tested and Fargo wants me there to hold his hand." She rolled her eyes some, moving to head for the door. "See you guys later." She tossed a wave over her shoulder, taking another sizable bite from her apple as she reached the already open door.

"Have fun on your _da-ate_." Carter's sing song tone earned him the apple hurtling through the air, and with a swift turn she made certain that it _actually_ hit him in the head. As the door shut behind her she could hear him curse in pain from where it impacted him in the temple and chuckled on her way to her car.

Successful revenge and a little paintball stress relief with an old friend. The day might not be so bad after all...

_

* * *

_

_Thwack._

The sound was soft enough that, had he been standing even a fraction of an inch closer to his computer or a step closer to the lab door he wouldn't have heard it at over the hum of machinery. Blinking, Henry glanced up in confusion from his tablet, searching the room in a vague attempt to locate the source of the problem. Across the room Zane was talking to an eager looking Zoe about the project that had all brought them there while Fargo beside him was glaring at them less-than-subtly. They all unaware of the strange noise bothering the mayor, too far away or too absorbed in what they were doing to notice the noise. His attention shifted to Jo, a few steps away from him, as she made a small jerking motion in time with another diminutive _thwacking _sound.

Henry's eyebrows rose as he realized that the noise was coming from a small rubber band wrapped around the Chief of Security's delicate wrist. While Jo stared at her friend and almost-fiancé, the former much more touchy feely as a result of the incident the night before with Lucas, her hand tugged at the band so it stretched (nearly to breaking point) before releasing it and allowing the band to snap painfully back into place. The mayor winced at the sharp noise, realizing that the action was most likely the only thing preventing Jo from retaliating to the little scene going on across the room. Reaching out he placed a hand atop her abused wrist, preventing her from snapping the band again. Surprised she looked up at him, her agitated expression softening as she met his sad smile. After a moment she gave a small nod, letting her attacking had fall back down to her side as she offered a weak smile in return. Finally she straightened her shoulders, pulling her controlled mask back into place. "So how long until this thing is up and running?"

Henry released her hand as she spoke, taking a half a step back as Zoe shifted her attention away from Zane with a tight smile, the younger woman still upset (though she wouldn't admit to being so) over her ex's chat with Jo the night before. "It shouldn't be much longer, we just need to do a few calibrations and it should be up and running..." The young Carter turned to the computer behind her, typing something in a flurry of quick, agitated movements. Jo, doing her best to ignore the temptation that was the rubber band on her wrist, crossed her arms with an unimpressed look. The project in question was supposed to have been ready to test hours ago and none of them had been able to get lunch yet.

"Well if these "calibrations" last as long as the ones you've been doing _all_morning, then I think a lunch break is in order." Fargo gave a pointed glare at the two scientists, turning to head towards the lab doors. "I could use a Vinspresso right about now."

Fingers itching for the band about her wrist at the idea of leaving Zoe and Zane along, Jo couldn't agree more. Henry grinned, "I agree, I promised that I'd meet Grace for lunch at..." The mayor glanced at his watch with a half contained sigh, "Well...ten minutes ago." Turning he looked to the scientists on the other end of the room. "How about we all take a breather and deal with this after lunch? It's not like a three ton piece of machinery is going to take off on a little jaunt."

Henry set his com pad on the desk beside him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his overalls. Jo turned, body shifting slowly to stare at him in disbelief. She tilted her head to the side, one brow raising slowly as she lifted two fingers up for him to see. "Two words: Titan Rover."

Across the room Zane chuckled. "She's got you there." He tapped a few commands into the computer he was working on, before turning back on them. Behind him Zoe tried to glare at Jo's smiling face without actually glaring. She _wasn't_ upset, no matter what her father seemed to think, she _**wasn't**_ upset. "But you're right, the equipment should be alright while we take a break." He glanced over the machinery in question. "Just need to sort out a few things," He glanced up at Jo's exasperated look. "Shouldn't take more than five, ten minutes tops."

Jo remained unconvinced, but nodded her head none the less. Unfolding her arms from before her she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone, intent on checking her schedule to see if she needed to check up on anything else before lunch. "Great, in that case-" She paused, blinking in surprise, as a soft knocking interrupted her. Brow furrowed she followed the echoing sound to the observation window of the lab, the others' gazes following the same path, to where Lucas stood on the other side of the glass. He grinned and waved as her gaze met his, motioning excitedly for her to join him out in the hall. Resisting the urge to groan she let out a long control (and only a little growly) breath, turning to look to the others in the room. "I'll go...get that..." She glanced back to Lucas, finding that he was giving Zoe a challenging look through the glass. Turning back to Henry, Jo reached for the ban around her wrist. Catching the movement Henry gave her a warning look, at which the Chief of Security only clenched her jaw a little tighter and narrowed her eyes before yanking the band out almost to breaking point and letting it fly, barely flinching as she repeated the process. Henry shook his head in defeat, watching as she turned on her heal and left the room.

* * *

The doors of the lab barely had shut behind her before Lucas jumped forward, hurling himself into her personal space with an enthusiasm she'd rarely seen outside of Space Week. It took just about all of her self control to stop the right hook she instinctually prepared to throw. People in Eureka always seemed to forget she was special forces, even Jack was just finally figuring out that waking someone up who slept with a gun beneath their pillow was not the best course of action if the ultimate goal was to stay alive. "Lucas." She uncurled her fist, lifting her hand up between them as she took a half step back, trying to regain some semblance of her personal bubble. "I thought I made myself clear last night-"

The teen shifted, looking much more comfortable in his t-shirt and jeans, and gave her an eager smile. "You did, I know." He held up his hands in defense, speaking quickly to get everything out before she cut him off. "I just want you to _think_ about it though." He shifted his eyes over her shoulder to the window behind her, no doubt looking at Zoe. "This morning Zoe told me to back off, I think it's working, if we can just work it a little more..." He faltered as he noticed the scalding look she was giving him, shrinking a bit beneath her gaze.

Jo felt a headache beginning behind her eyes and she snapped at the rubber band on her wrist a few more times. "Lucas _no. _There is no "we." I am _not_ getting involved in this little scheme of yours." Seeing his expression, hurt and kicked-puppy-like with big blue eyes shifting away from her own dark ones, she paused. His shoulders had hunched some, his earlier excitement faded, well didn't she suddenly felt like an asshole. Sighing, her angry dissipating beneath the might of the mini-geeks discouragement, she reached out her hand and set it on his arm comforting. Lucas, surprised, look at her small hand in wonder before looking back up to her. "Look, I just...I don't think this is a good idea, jealousy and anger aren't exactly the best precursors to happily-ever-after." Glancing over her should to those inside the lab she saw Zane staring at her, hand clenched around his com pad as Zoe beside him ranted, her hands a blur of movement as she spoke what was undoubtedly a mile-a-minute pace. Swallowing she turned back to Lucas, her hand dropping as she rested her fists on her hips. After a long moment she let out a long breath, "Have you had lunch yet?"

Lucas blinked in surprise, his hands shoving into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "What? No." He shook his head, curls flying wildly as he did so. "It took me a while just to walk to GD from my house, I haven't had time to grab anything yet."

Jo's brows rose in surprise. "You walked here from town?" Eureka was built around Global, true, but the actual _town_ was a rough ten miles from the actual GD compound. She made the run often enough, occasionally running from Jack's to GD then showering and changing in the locker rooms instead of driving her car, but Lucas was hardly in the same Army Ranger shape as her and she doubted that doing the trek in jeans (let alone the summer heat) was an easy feat for the youth. When Lucas nodded in response to the question she could only stare at him for a moment before shaking her head to herself. "Alright, I'll give you a ride to Cafe Diem and we can grab a bite." She nodded her head in the direction of the lab. "We were about to take a break anyway."

Lucas gave her a bright smile, standing a little taller as he realized she wasn't about to beat him to a pull for his persistence (not yet at least). "Really? Thanks, that'd be great." She returned the smile despite herself, he really did remind her of a puppy, or a small clumsy kitten. She had in the insane urge to ruffle his hair or pinch his cheek or both potentially. Jo wondered if he'd die of shock if she did.

Turning on her heel to face the lab she managed to catch Fargo's eye, managing to ignore the accusatory glare of Zoe, and motioned that she was leaving for lunch. She turned away before she could see the reactions, instead setting a hand on Lucas' shoulder to lead him away towards the exit. She didn't see as Zoe gapped, caught between furious and amazed, her blue eyes narrowing slightly, though she could imagine it. What she _hadn't_ imagined, however, was the tightening of Zane's jaw as he had watched her place her hand on Lucas' arm and later shoulder, or the way forcibly turned his back on them, trying to figure out why the sight of them bothered him so much.

* * *

"So have you changed your mind, or is this some sort of intervention attempt?" Lucas sat across from her at one of the tables of Cafe Diem. He was leaning back into his chair, slumped a little as Vincent walked away after taking their orders. "Honestly I'm getting some mixed signals here..."

Jo had shrugged her dress jacket off, slinging it over the back of the empty chair beside her in an attempt to be more comfortable. Folding her arms before her she leaned against the table top easily. "I haven't changed my mind." At his look she pushed on. "And no, this isn't an intervention..._exactly_." Lucas looked confused, his brow's furrowing and she sighed a little to herself. "Look, Lucas, I know that losing Zoe is painful but dating me isn't the answer." He opened his mouth to argue, perhaps even bring up some of his previous points, but she held a hand up, pointer finger extended, to stop him. "And if you say something about my "smoking hot" _anything_ I will shoot you." His mouth snapped shut promptly, eyes jumping to the guns holstered beneath each of her arms. After the rage incident, she'd taken to having more than one gun on her person - even _if_ she'd almost shot Carter. "Look, if you really want her back try _talking_ to her. Tell her about what's going on with you, _before_ you ruin your relationship permanently."

Lucas shifted, moving forward to mimic her posture. He avoided her gaze, his eyes glued to his hands before him. "I tried...she wouldn't talk to me. Kept saying she made her mind up..." He had that wet kitten look again, the one that made her want to go all motherly and give him a hug or something equally un-Jo-like. "So I just started on thinking of ways to win her back, you know? I mean, come on she fell for _Zane_. Other than not having a criminal record - which I'm pretty sure is a plus for him - I kind of pale in comparison."

She felt her chest pang a little at his sad, defeated tone. Well aware just how much it hurt seeing the person you loved with someone else. Reaching out she set a hand on his, squeezing reassuringly. "Don't think like, you're a great guy." As his eyes lifted to meet hers (if it was possible he looked even _more_ small-furry-creature-in-distress-like) she offered a sympathetic smile. "I mean this in the most platonic way possible, any girl would be lucky to have you Lucas." He gave a week smile in return, pausing as his attention focused over her shoulder. Following his gaze she wanted to groan at the sight of Zane and Zoe, chatting happily between each other, entering the eatery.

The two were unaware of Jo and Lucas for a while, heading for the counter as they spoke, before Zoe glanced up. Jo had to admit that she kept her reaction to a minimum, her step just slightly faltering, lips pressing into a thin line, before jerking her head purposefully away from them. Zane looked at them openly, one eyebrow lifting as he met her gaze, his eyes pointedly turning towards where her hand rested over the younger scientist's, before follow Zoe as she walked (stomped) away. Jo noticed they chose the only two seats that allowed them to watch the entire Cafe behind them with the use of the mirrors, and that they were just within earshot. She was just about to clue Lucas in that Zoe was in fact bothered (even if it would lead to him wanting to charge into his little plan again) when her phone chimed happily from her pocket.

Retracting her hand she scoured her jacket for a moment, uncertain which pocket she had tucked her phone in, before finally snatching up the small device. She smiled as she saw the name. "It's Tag," She looked up to Lucas, pointing to her phone. "Let me grab this really quick?" Lucas nodded, shifting back in his seat as she jabbed the button and answered, waiting patiently as a waitress shuffled over with their lunch. "Tag, hey. How's the trip going?" Taggart had been in Antarctica, further researching the fungus and ice they had found so long ago, and was finally returning to Eureka for good (or as good as Taggart _ever_ stuck in one place). As she listened to him on the other end, however, her smile slipped. "Oh, really?...No, no, it's fine, that sounds like an amazing opportunity...Yeah, yeah, you just don't want to lose again, it's okay to be scared...Alright, well good luck. And you _better_ call more if you're going to be in an actual lab. Right, good luck, bye."

She sighed, setting the phone down beside her plate with a slight frown. Lucas, around a mouthful of sandwich, spoke up. "Is everything alright?" She blinked, forgetting for the moment that he sat across from her, before nodding her head.

"Yeah," She reached for her smoothie, swirling her straw around the pink mixture absently as she spoke. "Tag was supposed to be coming in today, but he got rerouted so to speak. Some lab in New Guinea needed his expertise and with it being relatively close to his family..." She shrugged, unwilling to allow someone who was practically a stranger to her see her upset by the change in plans. Seeing Taggart had been a highlight for her over the past few weeks, something lighthearted and fun she was looking forward to. Even with their past history - and she was assuming that their history was indeed the same considering the conversations they had been sharing over the phone - he was still a dear friend, and it had been a long time since she'd seen him.

And having the opportunity to test her skills in the field again was a chance she was not willing to pass up, even _if_ it was just paintball. Glancing up to Lucas, his gaze already shifting over to Zoe's back mournfully, she felt something click in her head. Some pieces fall into place perfectly. As she stared at him a thoughtful look took over her face, her lips slowly pulling up into a smile. "Lucas..." He turned his attention away from Zoe, pausing as he registered the look on her face. She tilted her head inquisitively and as she spoke her next words she was acutely aware of not only Lucas' surprised stare, but that of Zoe and Zane as well they turned to look at her in surprise (despite their best effort to look like they weren't listening in).

"Have you ever gone paintballing before?"


End file.
